1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric saw, in particular a dual functional electric saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
People always need precise wood machining during indoor and outdoor renovation, or furniture manufacture. Power saws, especially miter saw and table saws, are therefore indispensable and most helpful. Both miter saws and table saws are useful for precise wood processing. A miter saw is often used in wood cutting, and a table saw is commonly used for panel cutting. Under different situations, different types of power saws are required. Miter saw and table saws are more frequently used than others. However, it is quite inconvenient to bring two types of saws to different working locations.